Double Trouble 1: Twin Movements
by JThorne
Summary: Hermione spies on George, and is caught by Hermione leading to some rather interesting results. PWP. Smut. Part one of a new series, full description inside. HG/FW/GW smut. *COMPLETE*


**This is a new oneshot based series I'm going to do, called 'Double Trouble' as Hermione/the female character has sex with another two characters, where (mostly) Hermione has threesomes. I may write some with Ginny as the main female character though. This is just smut; crude language and no plot included. WARNINGS: Anal, double vaginal penetration, slight twincest? Although not really. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Double Trouble 1: Twin Movements**

Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing. George Weasley was in his room, and she couldn't see Fred anywhere. Although they seemed to do everything together, she was sure this was something they kept private. Kneeling on the landing in the dead of night having just gone to use the bathroom, Hermione peered through the keyhole into the room. George had a candle next to his bed, and the light flickered as he fisted his hard member.

Biting her lip, Hermione was unable to look away. She was hypnotised by the sight, and as he threw his head back, her hand moved slowly towards her core. Only wearing a tank top and shorts, with no underwear at all, Hermione's cute nipples pushed out of the material. Her fingers rubbed gently over her centre, getting slightly faster as she watched. Hermione had never seen a boy masturbating before, completely unaware he was being watched. She'd watched her various boyfriends do it before, but this was totally different. George had a look of desperation on his face, obviously trying to finish himself off, but he was having trouble. Hermione could see it on his face as he stroked himself, his foreskin moving down and then back over his large crown.

She was eager to keep watching, and slid her hand inside her shorts, spreading her folds, although not pushing inside herself. Just as she was about to penetrate herself, a hand covered her mouth. She was startled, and would have cried out had it not been for the hand holding her mouth closed. Her hand whipped from her shorts, and her eyes grew wide. A pair of lips moved to her ear, and whispered as a second hand held her stomach firmly.

'Quite, Hermione,' said the voice, and she recognised it, her terror subsiding slightly. 'It's Fred. Just- stay quiet, and watch.' Hermione looked over her shoulder, and the hand fell from her mouth. She was about to say thank you to the second Weasley twin, however found herself cut off by his soft voice. 'Or, you can come in and we can all have a little bit of fun,' he said and smiled cheekily.

Hermione had seen that smile on a number of occasions, but it had never been directed at her. Both twins used it when they were trying to get a girl, as Hermione had witnessed at Bill and Fleur's wedding. There, they had in fact been successful, having lead off two beautiful half-veela relatives of Fleur's. And Hermione knew Fred was going to get his way now, too.

However, she stalled. Hermione was going out with Ron now, but they'd broken up and got back together so many times she felt she was owed some sort of affection. They'd not had sex for months either, Hermione unable to bring herself to buy prostitutes like Ron. She was therefore rather horny, unable to satisfy herself with only her fingers and just a few toys. Feeling something on her shorts, Hermione looked down, and saw that Fred was rubbing her through her clothes. Biting her lip, Hermione blushed. 'Okay,' she said quietly, and Fred helped her stand.

He opened the door, and Hermione looked under Fred's arm in time to see George's look of horror, and then see him throw himself off his bed to hide. 'Fred!' he hissed, keeping his voice down. 'What are you doing?! You knew I was getting off,' he continued.

'Oh shut up,' said Fred, having grabbed his wand and casted locking and silencing charms on the room. 'I have a visitor,' he said, and moved to the side, revealing Hermione. 'She was watching you, and fingering herself,' he finished, a wide grin in his face.

George stood up, his member softening slightly due to not being touched, and it hung between his thighs. 'Why didn't you say so?' he said with a smile. Hermione thought it was a little odd how her being there changed the way the boys interacted. Apparently it was okay for guys to be naked together if a girl was present, and had agreed to a good fucking.

'Come on, Hermione,' said Fred, sitting down, and tugging off his shorts. 'Get naked too,' he said. Hermione swallowed as she watched him strip naked, revealing his cock. It was soft, but as he took it in hand and began to stroke himself, it started to look similar to George's. As Hermione observed them, and stripped her tank top and shorts, she saw George was longer, whilst Fred was thicker. They looked like the perfect cocks girls always dreamed about getting fucked by.

As she stripped and showed off her curves, the boys stood, and moved to her. Fred went behind her, and she could feel his hard member pressing against her bum as his hands moved around her body to cup her firm, round tits. George moved in front of her, his cock between her legs and brushing her inner thighs, occasionally twitching and hitting her wet sex. He bent forward, and whilst Fred cupped her boobs, he sucked on her pink nipples.

Moans slipped from Hermione's mouth as his wet tongue teased her nipples. 'Suck them hard, George,' said Fred from behind her. She could feel him moving his hips, sliding his cock up and down the valley between her bum cheeks, her tight flesh gripping his member while he fucked the space. Every so often, his crown would push up against her puckered anus, and Hermione would squeal in pleasure. She'd done anal with a Muggle she'd hooked with after watching a dirty film where the girl had been double penetrated. Hermione was slowly realising through the pleasure she was receiving that now was the perfect opportunity to ask for what she wanted; a cock in her pussy, and one in her bum.

'Your tits are amazing, Hermione,' said George, a look of awe on his face. 'Fred, let them go.' Fred did as his brother asked, and dropped his hands to Hermione's pussy. She felt him feeling around for the top of her slit, and then his index finger rubbing on her clit. Moaning as he did so, George jiggled her boobs, and then smirked over her shoulder at his twin. 'You thinking what I'm thinking, Freddie?' he asked. Hermione felt the nod of Fred's head as he suckled her neck, and she felt strong hands on her shoulders and hips, pushing her into a kneeling position.

Hermione didn't protest, and knelt down. Almost immediately, George was in front of her, and looking down at her face. 'Hold those tits apart,' he said in a demanding tone. She did as she was told, and new what was about to happen to her chest. Hermione dribbled some saliva from her lips, and it dropped between her breasts, a thin line lightly hanging from her chin. George stroked his cock, and then moved forward, placing it between Hermione's soft boobs. She pushed them together, enveloping his member as much as she could. He moaned, and then began to thrust. His crown appeared from her cleavage, bumping against her throat, before it disappeared again. He kept repeating this action, and held her hair tightly in his fist.

Fred had knelt behind Hermione, and she could feel his hands parting her arse cheeks. She bit her lip, wishing she could watch them both, and then felt something wet and cold on her arsehole. He'd spat on it, and was now rubbing it gently in with his finger. 'Like it up the arse, Hermione?' he asked softly, his tongue flicking against her ear. She nodded, turning her head and captured his lips with hers. Their tongues danced for a moment before Fred lied down, and scooted his head between her knees as she knelt on the floor. He peered up and could see the underside of his twin's cock and balls as he pumped into her tits, giving them a good fucking. He smirked for a moment, before raising his head, and sucking on her wet pussy lips. Hermione cried out in pleasure, and as she opened her mouth, George took the opportunity to guide his hard member inside.

She moaned around the new steel in her mouth, and sucked hard. Bobbing her head on his cock, Hermione would speed up her movements as Fred licked her out. Feeling his tongue teasing her cavern was one of the best feelings she'd had in a while. 'Can you deepthroat, Hermione?' asked George. Hermione nodded, not taking her mouth off his cock. George smirked, then grabbed at her hair, stepping forward and thrusting his dick into her throat. Chocking and gagging slightly as she hadn't been ready, Hermione quickly relaxed her throat, and was taking George as deep as she could. She tried to scream out around his member as Fred pushed two fingers into her pussy.

'Want more than those?' asked Fred. A smirk played on his face, and he pounded her pussy with his fingers harder. A moan was all he got from an answer, and he signalled to George it was time for the fucking to begin. They'd worked on their own method of communication ever since they'd had their first disastrous threesome, and were now very proficient at manoeuvring their bodies around the girl they were shagging.

Both boys backed away, Fred laying on the bed, and patting his thighs. Hermione understood what he meant, and got off the floor. She clambered onto the bed, and swung her leg over him so she straddled him. Licking her palm, she quickly stroked his big cock, before lowering her pussy onto it. Hermione let out a desperate moan, having not had a real dick inside her for a long time. She counted herself lucky, as by the time they were all finished, she would have had two cocks in one night.

Fred closed his eyes at the feeling of Hermione's tight, silky, cunt. He started thrusting hard up into her, and she cried out. Hermione started to move on Fred, grinding slightly on him, but she soon stopped when his hands grabbed her hips to still her movements. 'Squat,' he grunted out. Hermione complied, and moved her feet either side of his hips, and squatted. George watched from behind; he watched as Fred's cock pulled out of Hermione's channel, and marvelled at how her pussy gripped him before he pounded back into her.

She could already feel her muscles burning, and Hermione didn't know how long she'd be able to keep squatting like this. 'Fred- I can't-' she murmured. She then felt what must have been George' hands on her arse. He was supporting her body, and his tip brushed against her arsehole.

'Room for one more, Hermione?' he asked her, holding onto his cock, and pushing it against the small opening at the bottom of her pussy that Fred's cock didn't fill. Hermione only nodded her head, thinking she was about to have anal sex with George, but cried out in shock when Fred stilled his movements, and allowed his twin to stuff his hard member into her already full pussy.

She closed her eyes, and bit her lip, waiting for her pussy to adjust and stretch. 'Sorry if we're stretching you, Hermione,' George whispered into her ear. Hermione only shook her head.

'Don't worry, the vagina is supposed to stretch, it'll go back to normal once we're all done,' she said in her know-it-all voice. Both boys stared at each other, and then her, and then back at her. They grinned, and began to pump into each other. Briefly wondering if either of them minded having their dicks touching and rubbing against each other as they fucked the girl sandwiched between them, Hermione threw out that thought as they obviously didn't.

She moaned and rubbed her clit, and brought a hand around her body. George saw her move, and pulled away from her back slightly. His cock twitched in her pussy as he saw she was fingering her arse. 'Oh fuck… You like anal?' he asked her.

'Yes!' yelled Hermione, throatily. Before she knew it, George's cock was absent from her pussy, and his wet, leaking crown was sliding against her arse that still had her finger inside it. He pulled it out by her wrist, all while Fred still pounded into her, Hermione moaning in pleasure, her chest heaving, a layer of sweat covering her body. George slid his tip up and down her bum, and then against her hole. It slipped inside her easily, and George was soon filling her arse with his long cock. 'F- fuck!' Hermione was quivering, trembling, as these two men filled her.

They fucked her in perfect sync, sinking their members deep into her petite body. Hands grabbed sporadically at her tits, a mouth coming to suck her nipples, teeth biting at her shoulders and neck. Her hands splayed on Fred's pale chest, his face turning red with the effort of fucking the vixen above him. Hermione's knees twitched, and a fire ignited in her stomach. She felt a coil, and it sprung undone, her pussy rolling out wave after wave of pleasure as her orgasm hit her. Her pussy tightened on Fred's cock, and her arse clamped on George. Both boys cried out, and Fred pulled out of her body. He scrambled to stand on the bed, George still pounding into Hermione as she could finally fall forward. He laid over her back, humping her body, cock sliding in and out of her stretched bum.

Fred adjusted his position to accommodate her new position, and she opened her mouth. He pushed his cock into her mouth, and she began to suck him. Fred groaned, and held her head, and started to fuck her mouth. Hermione moaned, and then felt something hot spraying into her mouth, and some trickled down her throat. She coughed, but kept swallowing while Fred came for her. His moans filled her ears, and he twitched, finally finished. He slipped from her mouth, cock softening, and fell onto the bed next to his brother who still fucked the eighteen year old.

'Cum, George,' said Hermione. She wanted to taste them both, and when George pulled from her, she eagerly turned around, mouth open. He was already stroking his cock, and his cum jetted from his body. It shot straight into her mouth, and Hermione moaned softly, cupping her boobs as she looked up at him. When he'd emptied his balls into her mouth, she swallowed and watched as he fell down next to his brother. Still kneeling next to them, she smiled widely.

'I've never had two men in my pussy before,' she said, blushing slightly. 'In fact, I've never had two men.' The twins looked at each other, and grinned. Hermione leant down, and kissed one, and then the other, before getting off the bed, and grabbing her clothes. Slipping back into them, Hermione walked to the door. 'I think you've given me a taste for something new,' she said, and winked at them, then walked out of the door.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review telling me what you thought! Please! :)**


End file.
